highway2hell_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Vampyres
Vampyre means 'Fire Angel'. However, lore has mistakenly took to referring to them as 'vampires' as the night stalking, blood sucking demons and so many have simply adopted the term. Origin Vampyres are fallen angels forced to live on earth as a punishment from their god. They were once Lucifer's loyal army of angels who fought alongside him in an epic war when he sought to win the heavenly throne. When victory was nearly within reach for Lucifer, his most loyal lieutenants, stood down, an act that was soon followed by many others. They betrayed Lucifer and turned to Michael, but it was too late to save themselves. Banished from Heaven, the angels awoke on Earth as immortals, cursed to survive on human blood and to live forever through cycles of reincarnation. However, they were not lost of all hope for their kind. Gabrielle chose to descend to Earth out of love for them, and was joined by her heavenly twin Michael, who could not bear to live without her by his side. They were called the Uncorrupted, as they were not vampires by sin, but by choice. Together, Michael and Gabrielle created the Code of the Vampires, the rules that they all would follow through the centuries to bring peace and beauty to the world, with the hope to one day be forgiven and returned to Paradise. Birth & Death Birth It is impossible for vampires to procreate amongst themselves. Blue Blood births are just a form of reincarnation for vampires, meaning that the child produced is not modeled after its parents in any way. Blue Bloods who come back to Earth by being born look the same no matter what the time period is or who their "parents" are; they keep their appearance through every regenerative cycle. In order to create a new vampire, the blood of vampire who has passed on must be implanted in a female Blue Blood through in vitro fertilization. The Doctors at 'The Blood Bank' are responsible for these procedures. Female Blue Bloods then carry the spirit of the vampire within them, just as any pregnant woman would. After nine months, the expecting vampire will then give birth, and the child will age the same as a human. Although vampires are not truly related, many are close, and those that aren't keep up the pretense that they are, all for the sake of keeping their true nature a secret. However, it is not unusual for Blue Blood families to become disconnected after learning that they aren't truly related by blood. It is against the Blue Bloods' strictest laws to take Humans as life partners, and even more illegal to produce a child from such a union. No one knows yet the effects of a union between a vampyre/human, but any Blue Blood who values his life will likely never try for himself. Only four hundred vampires are ever in existence at a time. When vampires die and new couples are ready to have children, The Blood Bank Doctors make the decision to implant. Unfortunately, less and less pregnancies are holding; many vampires are choosing to stay in their sleeping state rather than return to the real world. This development has recently become a serious problem for the Committee. Death Cycling out is another term for voluntary Vampyre Death. Vampyres do age as normal humans would and tend to 'cycle out'(or go 'back to sleep') after aging up to, or around, a hundred years. Vampyres may choose to 'cycle early' which means they have had enough of the human world and would rather go 'back to sleep' which is really almost like extended animation or limbo. Sometimes vampyres cycle out early, unexpectedly, leaving their loved ones distraught as any human family would be. The body of the vampyre becomes an empty shell fit for burial/funeral. See Weaknesses for further information on Vampyre death. Abilities between the ages of seventeen and twenty-one, a vampyre is at their most vulnerable. they begin to develop their powers, memories of their past lives and most importantly-- their thirst for human blood. vampires have many powers, some physical, some mental. each ability contributes to the vampire race, making them a formidable species, skilled and lethal. for vampires, powers never develop the exact same way. different vampires might have different abilities of varying degrees; it all depends on the individual. however, for all vampyres, they possess absolutely incredible speed, inhuman strength, and a perfectly preserved memory. incredible speed, deadly strength, and remarkably strong and retractable fangs are just a few gifts these beings have. metamorphosis: they are able to change into smoke, air, and fog, as well with a bit of practice, water and fire. another form of the the art is shape-shifting into animals(like dogs, owls, cats, snakes, rats, etc, nothing 'fantastical' like dragons) as well as people, changing their appearances at will. vampyres that have mastered the art are able to perform several different psychic abilities. Telepahty: is the first, as most vampyres are able to read the minds of less complicated beings(a nice way of saying 'human based beings') it takes a lot more practice to be able to read the minds of fellow vampyres/croatan. Mind Control: is considered an especially powerful gift that takes an incredibly powerful vampyre to be able to perform on less complicated beings, much less fellow vampyres. Mind Blocking: is the third and is the process of blocking their own minds from being invaded by others. Thought Projecting: is the last and is the art of letting people into their minds. All vampyres possess an inner light many refer to as vampyre illumination. think of it as a light from within that accentuates their features allowing them to tell if there is another vampyre in the room as well as a tool to help guide them maneuver through the night. Weaknesses A Croatan or Vampyre may 'die' like most people could, with the exception of illness and disease. Beheading and staking through the heart are sure ways for 'killing' a vampire but their soul and spirit still remains and if their soul and spirit still remains, all they will do is be reincarnated again and again. To truly kill a Vampyre, one must destroy it's soul and the following ways are methods on how to do just that. Black Fire is poison to a Vampyre, to taint one with even the smallest of drops will surely corrode and destroy their soul. There is no cure for black fire poisoning. Abstaining from blood, either forcibly or voluntarily, will weaken and eventually kill a vampyre. After a couple of days, a vampyre will feel weak and/or faint, after a week or two, the vampyre will slip into a coma, if the vampyre is not fed in the span of a month, they and their soul, will decay. Entering a home may only be done if given permission to do so, a Vampyre cannot just walk into someone else's living quarters willy nilly, they MUST be invited in. Diet & Blood Vampyres can only drink from humans or blood bags(with human blood) as so the curse declared. However, Vampyres can eat human food, if only to keep up appearances. Blood is a necessity for a vampyre's survival. Animal blood is not a substitution. Any vampyre caught 'draining' or drinking a human to 'full consumption' will be dealt with by the coven, if not, the hunters will soon be paying them a visit. Vampyres are often referred to as Blue Bloods because of the fact that their blood is indeed, blue. It's logical to believe that the reason for this is because of their heavenly heritage. New York Coven The New York Coven is the largest and most organized coven in the entire world and is considered by many, to be the most prestigious. The five boroughs of New York City houses the most vampyre population in any one location and its members are usually anywhere between 3 and 4 hundred depending on how many vampyres are 'in cycle' and many vampyres travel from all over the world to join this coven, but not everyone is considered a valued member if they've brought nothing to the table. typically, vampyres with substantial wealth integrate quite easily, whereas a vampyre suffering through poverty is looked at as a burden, or liability and often times ignored by other members. the new york coven consists of philanthropists. they are the people who run charities, non-profit organizations, and auctions all for the greater good, but to do these things, one must be able to afford the hefty price tags that come with it. Both Vampyres and Croatan are a part of this coven, but remember, the Croatan remain so in secrecy. Leaders The Leaders of the Coven are called 'The Leading Seven' or simply 'The Seven'. Their families are often referred to as 'The Seven Leading Families', or again, simply, 'The Seven Families'. The Leading Seven are elected into their positions and can be impeached at anytime, however, to do so, over 75% of Coven Members must be in agreement. Reasons for impeachment are vast, but most often than not, they are impeached for no other reason than that they are getting 'too old' to truly lead and enforce. The Leaders withstand by the Code of Vampyres created by Michael and Gabrielle. They make sure all coven members are abiding by the rules and do not cause harm, only good. Members of the Leading Seven are expected to maintain unbiased thoughts, behavior, and intentions when guiding their pupils. They are not looked at as 'Royalty' but are respected for their rank within the Vampyre Community. The Committee The Committee is a Blue Blood shorthand for the vast amount of charitable causes, institutions and foundations that are run by the NYC Coven membership. The Committee has been responsible for the preservation of some of New York's most important landmarks and has funded many of the city's most prestigious cultural institutions. Under it's official name, The New York Blood Bank, it has raised money for blood research, HIV, AIDS, and Hemophilia. To outsiders it seems snobby, cliqueish and exclusive to the extreme; to insiders, it is sovereign. Committee Goals The committee is responsible for educating and ushering the new Vampyres to adulthood and imbuing them with the spirit of the Vampyres' mission on Earth: to bring light, truth, beauty and art, and to bring paradise to their Earthly home. Committee Membership Membership is offered to Vampyres at the age of 17, when the transformation from human to immortal begins. Membership with the committee is only offered to families registered with the NY Coven. *Wardens: All members of the committee are called 'Wardens' *The Seven Leaders of the NY Coven, lead the Committee as well. The New York Blood Bank Is the official name of 'The Committee' it is also an actual building, a clinic of sorts, where Vampyres belonging to the NY Coven go when they're feeling 'ill', so as to be surrounded by those that understand what mere mortals could not. The Clinic is run by Human Doctors(Conduits only). Conduits: '''humans that know the secrets of the Vampyres and are often 'assigned' a Vampyre to help guide through the human world. The Clinic houses the blood of Vampyres who have 'cycled out'. It's where the souls and spirits of Vampyres are kept. This is the most protected of all buildings and the most important in the New York Vampyre Society. The Code #You must not drink a human to full consumption. #Only four hundred vampyres are allowed to exist in the same cycle. #You must not drink from fellow Vampyres. #You must not drink from a Nephilim. #You must not directly interfere with earthly politics. #You must keep the Vampyre race secret. #You must have the human's permission to drink from them. #You may only drink for strength, not pleasure. #You must report any signs of Croatan corruption. #You must pray for forgiveness thrice times a day. #You must not forsake a blood bond. #You must not interfere with Nephilim dealings. The Vampyre Code was written by leaders, Michael and Gabrielle, all vampyres are bound to these laws and anyone caught breaking them will be dealt with severely. '''Nephilim The Vampyre's history with Nephilim is 'confusing' at best. The Nephilim and Vampyres have teamed up on numerous occasions, the first time being that of the Lycanthropic Disease that savaged an entire village so many years ago. The Vampyres assisted the Nephilim with throwing those beasts into hell. Another time, the pair teamed up against the problem of witches and warlocks, humans with the ability to cast magic and spells. Although combatting the Vampyres more evil counterparts(croatan) is the very reason for the Nephilim's existence, a partnership has existed between the two groups for a very long time, however, there are still those Nephilim who refuse their generosity and hunt them at will. Blood Bonds Blood bonds are bonds between two vampyres whose souls were 'twinned' in Heaven(female/male, female/female, male/male, are all perfectly acceptable blood bonds if you so desire). Not every vampyre has a blood bond, but many do. Croatan Corruption By consuming another vampyre's life force, a vampire's blood turns silver and the former Vampyre becomes a more powerful breed. Croatan are both feared and hated in the Vampyre community due to their ruthlessness and alliances with Lucifer. If the Archangels catch wind of this, they will destroy the law breaker themselves and anyone caught harboring the croatan as well. Signs of croatan corruption aren't typically obvious, but they include daily night terrors, not remembering things, and really just suspicious behavior in general. Category:Species